


Crushing On The Enemy

by RigorMorton



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Suicide Squad (2016), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben Affleck's Batman, Boys Kissing, Canon Divergence, Clark Finally Loses His Virginity!, Cowgirl Position, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasizing, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Henry Cavill's Superman, Jared Leto's Joker, Jealous Joker, Jealous Zod, Joker Flies Solo, Joker Kisses Batman While He's Unconscious, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Masturbation, Michael Shannon's Zod, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Exactly Sure How To Categorize This, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Only Two F/M Scenes, Pining Clark, Reluctant Zod, Sex In The Daytime, Sexual Fantasy, The Rest Is Slash, Thinking Of Batsy, This Is Sort Of An AU I Guess, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Villains Teaming Up, Virgin Clark, Woman on Top, Zod Is Such A Gentleman, hero/villain relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story started out as just Clark and Zod, and then a few days ago, I was hit with inspiration and decided to do a crossover. </p><p> Clark loses his virginity to fellow Kryptonian, General Dru Zod, who he'd been crushing on since they met. Unable to completely forgive Clark for the demise of his Kryptonian race, Zod takes off, leaving Clark broken hearted.</p><p>Later Clark meets billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. Clark's immediately smitten, and tries to get to know the older gentleman better.</p><p>He doesn't know that Zod has still been keeping an eye on him from a far, and Zod finds himself, insanely jealous of the dashing Wayne.</p><p>Coincidentally, Zod bumps into a very strange man, that calls himself Joker, at a party he'd snuck into to spy on Clark.</p><p>When the two men realize how much they have in common ( both in love with one of the men at the party. Zod with Clark and Joker with Bruce) they strike up an unlikely friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if this seems a little off. It's not canon or exactly an au either. Basically, it's the aftermath of Clark and Zod's battle, except Clark didn't kill Zod. Now Zod has calmed down and is contemplating just living on earth instead of trying to take it over.
> 
> I just started shipping these two. They're such an underappreciated pairing and the lack of fan fiction about them, made me want to write this. I'm hopelessly in love with Michael Shannon and let's face it, Henry Cavill isn't exactly hard on the eyes either. I love a good hero/villain ship.
> 
> Anyway, I know this is an off the wall concept, but I think it's going to work. Hope you guys find this interesting.

Clark stares out his window, into the starry night sky, clutching his pillow tightly, thinking about him - his sworn enemy - someone evil and power hungry that had done horrible things.

The man of steel can't fall asleep no matter how hard he tries. Not even the soothing sound of the chirping crickets can make him nod off.

He's feeling stupid and embarrassed. He couldn't believe he'd done that…he'd kissed Zod. What was he thinking? 

A few days ago, he and the General had gotten into a bit of a scuffle to say the least. Clark had managed to get Zod into a head lock. However he had always had an attraction to the power hungry General, so having the man he'd been secretly pining over, pressed so closely up against his body, had…well..spawned an unwanted erection.

Of course as soon as Zod felt it, Clark let go of him, feeling shock and embarrassment.

Zod immediately turned around and the look on his face made Clark want to curl up and die. A look of shock and utter confusion.

"Did you just…." Zod said, staring at the younger man, looking white as a ghost.

Clark didn't know what to do. His heart started racing and he felt a dire need to break the awkward tension. He figured he'd already been outed and didn't have much to lose at that point, so he grabbed the older man by the face and pressed his lips to his, roughly - letting out a soft moan as his tongue slipped into Zod's mouth.

The General didn't fight him off, nor did he reciprocate. He just kind of, let it happen. However as soon as the younger man let go of him, he shook his head and ran off, into the field and Clark hadn't seen or heard from him since.

Clark had been sulking about it for days now. He doesn't know what to make of Zod's reaction. If Zod was repulsed by the idea, wouldn't he have been furious? Wouldn't he tell Clark off and at least attempt to beat him within an inch of his life? Instead, he just runs away. What does that mean?

The supposed man of steel certainly is not feeling made of steel right now. He feels humiliated and sad. Fearing he may never see his Zod again. Clark also feels terribly conflicted. It's his duty to protect his people from beings like General Zod. Beings that sought to destroy them, and here he is having inappropriate thoughts about one - pining over him even - hoping he'd return.

These thoughts made him feel so selfish, so dirty and yet so good. He loved thinking about the evil General, and hated it at the same time. Thoughts of being held in the older man's arms - feeling the heat radiating from his strong, powerful body, gave him a warm feeling all over, but then he'd think about his enemies intentions with the mortals of this earth, and that would quickly put a damper on the happy feelings stirring inside him.

Clark swallows hard and clenches his pillow tighter, closing his eyes, attempting to fall asleep when suddenly a scuffling noise coming from the kitchen downstairs startles him out of bed. 

He wastes no time, running out of his room and flying down the stairs, not even trying to be quiet. He enteres the kitchen and flipps on the light, nearly jumping back ten feet when he sees his sworn enemy, the man he'd been pining over for days now, sitting at his kitchen table with a glass of juice in front of him.

As if it isn't strange enough, the General is wearing a T-shirt and jeans. What on earth could this be about?

Zod doesn't even bother to look up at the younger man. He just sits there, running his finger down the condensation of the cold glass. "Hello, Clark." Zod says still staring down at the glass.

Clark moves in closer. He walks over to the table and pulls out a chair, before taking a seat next to the General. "What are you doing here?" 

Zod bites his lip and shrugs.

Clark sighs when he realizes, he will probably never get a straight answer from the kryptonian. "And what the fuck are you wearing?"

"Well…I can't exactly stay incognito on this planet in my armor or rubber suit, now can I?"

"So, does that mean you're going to stay for a bit?" Clark asks smiling with enthusiasm.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do yet. Don't go getting it in your head that I'm going to give up my original plan and live here as a human. That is still yet to be determined."

"Zod…" Clark started as he leans in and places a hand on the General's. "You don't have to take over the planet and destroy it's inhibitents to live here. I know that you're used to power and being somebody important, but…just being a regular guy, is…great. You should try it."

"Pfft. Try living as an ordinary man? Don't make me laugh. I am Zod. General of the Kryptonian army. I can't be expected to sport jeans and baseball caps. Chew tobacco and spit. Get a job and all that bullshit. No thank you. What does an average man do anyway? What's so great about being ordinary?"

Clark laughs and shakes his head. "Well… a lot of things. First off, the attire is much more comfortable. You get to come home from work and have a beer. Go to barbecues, watch football. Anything you want. You could even join the military here. You should give it a shot before getting all trigger happy, eh?"

"I'll agree with one thing, the attire is quite a pleasant change." Zod smirked.

"You look good in regular clothes. White's your color. You look….handsome." Clark smiles.

 

"I don't need sex, you know." Sure it's fun and feels good, but I have better things to do with my time than to worry about…gratification." Zod says in a sardonic tone. Like he was too good for such things.

Clark gives the older man a confused look. That was a strange and random thing to say, especially considering they aren't even talking about sex. Clark figures it was just a response to his compliment. "Yes, but sex isn't always just about gratification. The emotional feeling is just as good as the physical. It's something that living, breathing beings need. To touch someone. To be touched. Don't you ever look at somebody and have this desire to touch them? Not necessarily sexually, well maybe not at first. But…at least swipe their hair out of their eyes…touch their shoulder or the side of their face. You don't miss it?" Clark asks, gazing up at the General with those big, blue doe eyes of his.

Zod shifts his eyes from the glass and looks at Clark sideways. "Hmmm, not particularly. No. I haven't shared physical affection with someone in….quite sometime. Well….that is of course besides the kiss you gave to me the other day."

Clark felt embarrassed when the General brought up his moment of weakness. He looks down at his feet awkwardly.

"What was with that anyways, Kent?" 

The younger man lifts his head back up, meeting with Zod's cold stare. He can't help but take a moment to look the older man over. Take him in, if you will.

The General has such strong features. He has this very sharp chiseled jawline and strong cheek bones. His eyes are an odd color. Bluish grey but more on the grey side and they were big, almost bug like. Zod really is a strange looking man, but also handsome in a very unconventional way. He's beautiful and in that moment, it takes everything inside Clark, not climb right into his lap.

"Umm, I…..just like you, I guess." Clark replies, clearing his throat nervously.

The General squints his eyes at the young raven haired man, giving a curious look. "You like me?" He chuckled. "See…..I can't understand that. How someone like you, could ever care, for someone like me?" Zod leans in, his palm over his heart.

"I don't know how to explain it." Clark shrugs. All I know, is that I think about you when you're not around and when you are around, I just really want to kiss you." Clark smiles shyly. For some reason, he's feeling a bit more brazen, and is kind of enjoying Zod's reactions. He looks up and lets out a small chuckle when he sees the look on the General's face. 

"What are you laughing at?" 

"You're just….cute. That's all."

"Cute?" Zod replies. I am a lot of things, but cute is not one of them."

"Are you always so serious, Zod? Do you ever laugh or have fun?"

The older man cocks his brow, looking his fellow kryptonion over. "Rarely."

 

Clark is beginning to get frustrated with the General. Zod was not exactly easy to talk to. Maybe that was one of the things he found so intriguing about him. Zod, seemed so unattainable. The younger man finds it immensely attractive.

"You know…can't we just put our differences aside for one night? Quit this mortal enemies, hero/villain, machismo bullshit, and pretend it doesn't exist?" Clark scoots his chair closer. He leans in and places his hand to the back of the older man's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

Zod stays very still and allows Clark to place his lips to his. The man of steel can't help but smile through the kiss, feeling amused that his General was allowing it.

The kiss is soft this time. It feels warm and welcomed. Clark feels a warmth pool in his stomach when the older man opens his mouth slightly as if to invite the younger man's tongue inside. 

Clark is more than happy to oblige. He slowly delves his tongue into the General's mouth, moving his hand to the side of Zod's face, running his thumb over that strong cheekbone.

A soft, muffled moan leaves his lips when he feels the warmth of the older man's tongue wash over his. The great General Zod - his greatest enemy is kissing him back. It feels too good to be true and indeed it was.

He suddenly feels Zod begin to pull away and shake his head no.

"No. We are enemies, and no matter how much we'd like to, we can't ignore that - pretend it doesn't exist, because it does." The General stands up, and starts walking towards the back door.

Clark gets up and immediately follows, wanting to kick himself for scaring him off again. "Zod, don't go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so hasty….I just…"

Zod doesn't let him finish. He turns around and shakes his head at the younger man. "I'm the enemy. You need not forget that."

Clark doesn't know how to respond. He just stands there feeling confused and jilted. He watches Zod walk out and slam the screen door with a bang.

He huffs and walks over to the table, plopping back down into the chair, his face in his hands…wondering if he'd blown it for good this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally. Some smut. Enjoy ;)

Clark runs down the stairs throwing his T-shirt over his head. He had finally fallen asleep at around five am, causing him to sleep in past noon. 

"Clark! It's past noon, get your butt down here!"His mom's incessant yelling, ringing in his ears as he gallops down the staircase.

"I'm coming, Ma! Sheesh!"

He walks into the kitchen to find his mother washing dishes in the sink.

"Geeze Louise, mom. What's the big emergency?" Clark walks over to her, and places a kiss on her cheek.

"No emergency." She says, grabbing her son by his chin like he's five. "Just wanted to tell you, I'm going over to Hazel's today. We're having a girls night. She's awful torn up about Manny leaving and needs some company. I may even spend the night, we'll see."

"That's what you were hollering for? You could've just left a note."

"Well that's not all I was hollering for, silly." She points to a plate sitting at the table with a sandwich and apple slices on it, along with a glass of milk. "I made you lunch. You're welcome by the way."

Clark chuckles. "Thanks mom." He sits down in front of the plate and picks up the sandwich. "Sorry I slept so late." Clark says with a mouth full of sandwich. "I was up late. I haven't been sleeping so hot lately."

"I noticed. Girl trouble?"

Clark almost chokes on the milk he's drinking. A little bit of it trickles down his chin, but goes unnoticed by Martha. "Um…yeah. Something like that." Clark chuckles. "I just like someone is all. It's complicated."

Martha drops what she's doing immediately and turns around, grinning ear to ear. Clark has never dated before. All the girls in town had always fawned over him, but he never once went on a date. He'd only admired Lana Lang from afar. Martha never asked him about it. She didn't want to make her son uncomfortable or feel like there was something wrong with him. She was very pleased to hear, he'd found a new love interest.

"Well, that's great Clark. You gonna tell me about her?"

Clark raises a brow, and pauses for a moment. He knows, he'll have to tell his mom about his bisexuality eventually, but there's a time and a place, and this wasn't it. "Eh, I don't want to jinx it."

"Hmmm. Well that's fair enough, I suppose." She leans down and places a kiss on his forehead. "I better get going. If you need me, you know where to find me. No keggers while I'm gone." She smiles.

Clark laughs and shakes his head. "Damn." He snaps a finger and hangs his head down. "I guess I have a lot of phone calls to make."

"Well, you better get to it then." She laughs and pats him on the back, before walking out through the back, screen door.

"Love you!" Clark shouts.

********************

Zod sits in his Motel room on the bed, flipping through channels, having no clue what any of this nonsense is. Although familiar with the concept, he's never watched TV before and has no idea what is what. 

He finally settles on USA's Law And Order: SVU marathon, and although, very interesting, his mind is somewhere else.

He feels really lonely and lost. He's stuck on a planet, he's unfamiliar with. With humans he knows virtually nothing about. He doesn't even know how to live as one.

So far, he's been able to blend in. He got himself some clothes, and checked into a motel, but he's going to have to get a job. Get a place to live and make friends. Do what normal earthlings do, but he doesn't know where to start. He knows he needs someone to teach him to be human. The only one that can do that is Clark.

Zod feels so conflicted. A part of him really likes Clark. He's the only other Kryptonion in existence and Zod desires to be around one of his own.

Another part of him hates Clark for the demise of his people, even though they did not parish by Clark's own hand.

Despite his anger, he can't stop thinking about that last kiss… Not only is he supremely flattered that someone as noble and good hearted as Clark could ever have feelings for him, but he felt something in that kiss. A spark of some sort, and even though he'd only ever been with women, he found himself attracted to the younger man.

Zod let's out a heavy sigh, and gets up off the bed. Time to go pay his fellow Kryptonion a visit.

*****************

Clark grabs the keys to his truck and heads out the front door. He was bored and decided to go into town to kill a little time. 

He steps out onto the porch, and as he turns around to lock up, he catches a glimpse of someone sitting in the porch rocking chair.

Clark nearly drops his keys, feeling a little startled.

"Didn't mean to frighten you."

"Zod? Do you just not know how to knock or what?"

"Cold feet, I suppose." Zod, shrugs.

Clark cocks a brow and wonders what on earth this is about. He also can't help but notice how dashing the older man looks. Jeans, button up denim shirt - the first three buttons undone revealing enough of his chest to stop Clark in his tracks, and to top it all off, cowboy boots. Clark doesn't think he's ever seen a more beautiful specimen.

He realizes he's staring, and quickly snaps himself out of it. "So…to what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?"

Zod looks up at the younger man, and stands up, swallowing hard. He seems nervous and indeed he is. He clears his throat and slips his hands into his pockets, appearing quite uncomfortable. "I…i've never been to bed with a man before."

Clark's eyes grow wide, and he stands there in silence wondering where this is going.

"Hell, I haven't been to bed with anyone in..quite a while…..but….I think I could go to bed with you." Zod says, awkwardly, through squinted eyes.

Clark's mouth falls open. He cannot believe Zod just came out and said that. He definitely did not see that coming. The man of steel, runs his hand over the back of his neck, nervously. "Well… if we're being honest here, I've never gone to bed with anyone."

Zod gives him a curious look. How can that be? He thinks. "Really? Forgive me, but how does someone that looks like you, stay a virgin that long. You're what, thirty two?"

Clark chuckles nervously. "I…i guess, a part of me was afraid, maybe I'd hurt them. Physically, I mean. I think, I can control my strength pretty well, but I wasn't sure I wanted to take the chance. Not to mention, I was carrying a torch for a girl I couldn't have for so long, I really couldn't look at anyone else but her. Well…until I met you that is."

Zod feels truly shocked at this news. He stands in silence and scratches his head.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Clark asks, hoping to God, that it's not a deal breaker.

Zod shakes his head. "No. I don't think so."

A wide grin makes its way across Clark's lips. He opens the door and motions for the older man to come inside.

Zod follows close behind his fellow Kryptonion, walking up the stairs to his room. His stomach grows more and more nervous with every step. It has been a long time since he'd been intimate with anyone, and Clark isn't just anyone. He's the son of his former best friend. The best friend he murdered. This whole thing is very strange.

As soon as they pass the threshold, Clark grabs the older man by the collar, pulling him down on top of him.

Clark's back hits the mattress and both men groan as they're bodies crash together. If Clark hadn't learned to hold back his strength, the entire bed would have crashed right through the floor and into the living room.

Zod wastes no time scooping up Clark's lips into his own. The two kryptonions, explore each other's mouths, breathing heavily, teeth clanking together. It's all a bit clumsy. Neither one of them cares of course. They're too caught up in their own lust.

Zod's hands slip up Clark's shirt, squeezing his hips. He's surprisingly gentle. His movements graceful as he peels the T-shirt off of Clark's chiseled torso, quickly moving down to unfasten the younger man's jeans. His touch is soft and warm…caring even. 

Clark feels relaxed, like he's in good hands. Like Zod will take good care of him, and he's right. He will indeed.

He looks down and watches the man on top of him, slip the button on his pants through the loop, and slide his zipper down.

Zod hooks his fingers into the waistband of Clark's jeans and boxers. Clark lifts his hips up, allowing the older man to slide his pants down.

Soon the man of steel is naked as the day he was born, underneath the man he once called his enemy. The man he once hated, the man that once hated him. It's so surreal and confusing, yet delightful.

Zod is careful with the younger man - the son of his former best friend, the friend he killed. He takes his time. 

Clark reaches up and slowly unfastens the buttons on Zod's shirt, using his hands to spread the unbuttoned shirt open. He takes a moment to admire the older man's form. Zod may be taller, but his frame is much smaller than Clark's, although he's just as nicely sculpted.

Zod shudders a little as the younger man's hands tug his shirt down his shoulders, sliding his arms out of them. He gets up off the bed and unfastens his own jeans, quickly wiggling out of them.

Clark gulps, looking at the naked older man in front of him. Zod's fairly well endowed. Bigger than he'd expected.

The older man climbs back into the bed and back on top of Clark. Their erections rub against each other making both men groan.

Clark's breath hitches when he feels Zod's hand wrap around his cock and slide up and down it. It feels so different than when he does it to himself.

He reaches down and takes hold of Zod, pumping him in return. Their foreheads press together as they jerk each other vigorously.

Zod hisses as Clark's hand works him so good. Sliding up and down his shaft, circling his thumb over the slit each time he reaches the top. 

Clark's so aroused he sees stars. As amazing as this is, he needs more. He needs the man he'd been pining over, inside him now. He sits up a bit, throwing his free hand around Zod's neck and places his lips to his ear. "Need you. Now. Please."

Zod nods his head and slips his index finger into his mouth, giving it a good suck. He places it at the younger man's entrance and slips it inside.

Clark still feels relaxed and at ease, even as the older man's slicked up finger breaches his entrance, slowly working him open.

A soft moan, escapes his lips. He clings tightly to Zod's back, his nails digging through the skin - his face buried in the crook of Zod's neck. Mmmm, he smells so good. A light musky scent. He can't tell if it's cologne or body wash, but boy is it pleasant.

Clark finds himself getting antsy again. "In there. In the drawer." He points his finger to the nightstand next to the bed. "There's a small bottle of hand lotion in there."

Zod withdrawals his finger and fetches the tube from the drawer. He squeezes some out into his hand. It's cold and smells kinda nice. 

He palms it over his cock, before dabbing a little more onto his finger and circling it around Clark's entrance.

Clark finds himself trembling a bit. His nerves really start to kick in as the head of Zod's cock is placed up against him, and slowly pushed in. He winces. It burns. He thought it would be more of an aching pain, but no. It's a burning sensation. It feels strange and intrusive. When it's all the way in, he feels full and odd.

Zod on the other hand is feeling pretty great. Clark is so tight around him. So hot and moist. He wiggles around trying to get comfortable. Then he slowly starts rocking his hips, moving around inside the younger man.

Clark groans and digs his fingers into Zod's back. He's not quite used to the feeling yet, but he knows he will be soon. He lies his head back and relaxes his body, steadily breathing. 

Zod continues to rock inside him, allowing Clark to open up to him, before he starts to thrust.

Sure enough the pain slowly subsides allowing Clark's pleasure to increase. There's still a slight sting there, but the pleasure outweighs it. Now that he's used to the older man's size, he feels the tingle of the hard appendage bumping his prostate and his whole body twitches. His eyes start to flutter and soft moans leave his lips.

Zod takes that as a green light, and begins thrusting in and out of Clark. Slow at first, but he soon picks up speed as the younger man's moans grow louder. God, he feels so good. His inner walls feel slick and velvety as they swipe over the sides of his cock.

Soon Zod is joining him in moans, and he starts to move faster. Retreating his cock, almost completely out of Clark, and driving right back in as far as he can go, feeling his ballsack press against Clark's perineum.

Obscene words are now leaving Clark's lips as Zod plows into him, over and over with quick snaps of his hips, making the headboard slam loudly against the wall. Luckily there's no one around to hear it.

Hearing Clark moan for him - say things he'd normally never say - obscene things, turns Zod on in a way nobody ever has. He sits up on his knees and places Clark's feet on his shoulders, then delivers a torrent of thrusts that make the younger man cry out. "Oh, Zod. Fuck!"

The thudding of the headboard grows louder along with both men's groans. The springy mattress ripples and squeaks underneath them, and one of the pictures falls off the wall, from the constant banging.

Zod knows he's close, and wraps his hand around Clark's cock, pumping up with every thrust in, trying to catch him up to him.

It only takes a few moments for Clark to feel that familiar tingle pooling in his lower belly. It spreads quickly down to his balls, up his shaft and right into the fingers of the older man fucking him.

The hot sticky liquid hits Zod's hand, and some splatters onto his stomach. It's warm and feels good trickling down his flesh. That of course pushes him over the edge and before Clark knows it, he's got wet warmth shooting up his canal, some of it sliding back down his inner walls.

It feels surprisingly pleasant, and the thought of being filled to the brim by the man, he'd been dreaming about, was just so hot. 

His head is tingling and his inner thighs trembling, still wrapped around the older man's waist. 

Zod presses his sweaty forehead to Clark's, and the two just remain still for a moment, panting in each other's faces, trying to gather themselves. 

Zod's now flacid cock is still inside Clark. He eases out, slowly retreating. A little hiss escapes his lips. He's so sensitive now.

He falls down on the mattress next to Clark, face smooshed into the pillow.

A smile works its way across Clark's face. He feels very pleased, he finally got what he wanted and finally lost his virginity. 

He reaches over and places his hand on Zod's head, running his fingers through his hair.

Zod looks up with one eye and gives him a pleased smile. He knows what just happened, but he still can't quite believe it. No one would. Worst enemies…enemies that almost killed each other a few weeks ago, were now lying in bed, together. A very unlikely occurrence for most. But there they were. Clark and Zod. The only two Kryptonions left in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Superbat. In the next chapter Clark and Bruce meet and so do Zod and Joker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter. The reason being is because they're at a charity gala, and there's a lot of dialogue. I was afraid if I rattled on to much, readers would get bored. However, Bruce is in this chapter and he and Clark meet, and even flirt a little. Also, Joker's in this one too, and he and Zod bump into each other.

Clark stands in front of his full size mirror adjusting his tie. He's been dressed for over twenty minutes now, but he just can't believe his eyes. He's wearing Armani. He thought he'd never see the day, and he probably wouldn't have, had it not been for the older, and very rich heiress, Sophie Mulvaney.

Clark had met the older woman when he had taken a job handing out champagne at a fancy art gallery, for extra money.

Sophie instantly took an interest and invited him to attend a charity gala, being thrown in downtown Metropolis. 

That normally wasn't his scene, but Sophie is very rich and beautiful, and very convincing. She took Clark shopping and bought him a stunning, midnight blue, Armani suit, custom tailored to fit his every curve. It was an offer, the younger man could not refuse.

He can't believe that two months ago he was staying with his mom in Kansas, pining over the man that broke his heart, and now he's living on his own in the city of Metropolis, about to attend a party with a guest list that would put Studio 54 - in its heyday, to shame, and he's escorting one of the most prominent women in the city.

Clark is beaming. He feels like a million bucks and he certainly looks it.

He hears a light knock on the door, and quickly slips his glasses, giving his collar, one last adjustment, before running for the door.

Sure enough, standing on the other side, is the beautiful older blonde, who's looking radiant as ever. Her shiny blonde hair pulled back in a high, curly ponytail. She's wearing a simple but elegant, sleeveless, knee length, satin, baby blue cocktail dress.

The style seems a little young for the forty nine year old, but Sophie takes good care of herself and is pulling it off quite nicely.

"Darling." Sophie gushes. "You look gorgeous." She grabs the younger man by the face and plants a kiss on the side of his cheek. "Don't worry dear. Kiss proof lipstick." She gives him a wink.

Clark chuckles shyly and places his hand on her shoulder. "Sophie you look stunning. Truly." He places his hand over his heart for extra impact.

"Oh, honey, you're such a doll." She holds his chin in her hand and scrunches her nose up playfully. "Are you ready?"

"I am." He holds his arm out for her to take hold of, as they walk out the door.

********************

 

Zod is a nervous wreck. He's only been living as an earthling for two months now, and now he has to be in a room with hundreds of humans - rich snooty ones no less, for hours and he literally knows no one, except Clark of course, but he can't even talk to him. He's going there to spy on Clark, not work the room with him.

Zod had followed the younger man to Metropolis, unbeknownst to Clark of course. The General really has no clue what he's doing. He shouldn't have ever left the younger man. He deeply regrets ever hurting him and he knows getting Clark back, will not be as simple as just showing up on his doorstep and begging for forgiveness. Not to mention Zod is a very prideful man. So for now, he admires from afar. 

He really has no plan, he's just winging it. He's decided just to keep an eye on the younger man, make sure he's doing well. Not really in a creepy stalking way - at least not in Zod's mind, but more of a protective way.

Now, he will put on a suit and head downtown to commiserate with a bunch of pompous strangers, just to catch a glimpse of his fellow Kryptonion and if he can gather the nerve, possibly approach him. He's decided to play it by ear.

************************

Clark sips his drink, his eyes wondering around the large room. He doesn't know a soul except for Sophie, but one of the men catches his eye. He seems oddly familiar, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

Sophie notices her date staring, and leans in to whisper in his ear. "That's Bruce Wayne, darling."

Clark tilts his head to the side, trying to think of where he's heard that name.

"Bruce Wayne of Wayne enterprises, dear. He was on the cover of GQ magazine last month."

Suddenly, it clicks. That's where he knows him from. The billionaire playboy and notorious bachelor, Bruce Wayne.

Clark feels his stomach flutter at the sight of him. He remembers noting how handsome he thought he was when he first read the magazine. He never thought he'd be in the same room with him.

"Come with me, darling. I'll introduce you." She grabs hold of Clark's arm and the two sonter over to the famous billionaire. "Mr. Wayne?" Sophie waves.

Bruce turns around, champagne in hand and looks the couple over. The blonde is stunning but the man on her arm is even more so.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. We haven't met. I'm Sophie Mulvaney, and this is my date, Clark Kent.

Bruce takes the blonde's hand in his and places a kiss atop of it. "Pleasure to meet you, miss Mulvaney."

"Oh, please." She interrupts. "Call me Sophie. And the pleasure is all mine."

Bruce eyes Clark for a moment. He can't help it. The man is gorgeous. He extends his hand and Clark is more than happy to take it. 

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." Clark feels his face flush a bit. He always gets like this when he meets a handsome stranger.

"Likewise." Bruce raises a brow, taking in the sight of the blue eyed dreamboat. He realizes he's staring, and turns his attention to Sophie. "Mulvaney… That name sounds so familiar…."

"Oh, yes, well..my father was Johnathan Mulvaney. A highly regarded corporate lawyer, and my Mother is Audrey Mulvaney. You may know her from multiple charity events. You name it, she was there."

"Yes. Audrey Mulvaney. Lovely woman. Met her a few times, and my mother spoke highly of her."

"Yes, indeed. They ran in the same circle. If dear old mom hadn't shipped me off to boarding school, we probably would've met sooner."

"Better late than never." Bruce raises his glass, before taking a sip.

Clark can't help but a feel a bit like a third wheel. He'd already been feeling out of place in a room full of pretentious rich people, and this wasn't helping.

"Oh, that's the mayor's wife." Sophie waves at a lady in a black evening gown, across the room. "Clark darling, would you excuse me for a moment."

Clark politely nods, and slips his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Bruce, would you mind keeping an eye on this dashing young man for me, while I'm gone. I wouldn't want him to run off with one of the cocktail waitresses." She smiles jokingly, remembering how she and Clark met.

"Certainly." Says Bruce. "I'd be happy to."

"Bless you." Sophie walks off, leaving the two men alone.

Clark slips his hands in his pockets, rolling on the balls of his feet. He's nervous. Bruce is a celebrity and has no idea what to say.

"Your girlfriend…" Bruce starts. "She's…..very lovely." He gives Clark a smirk and Clark knows he really means, what are you doing here with a woman that age.

"Thank you, but she's not my girlfriend. Just my date."

"Really…." Bruce raises a suspicious eyebrow and sips his champagne.

Clark chuckles nervously and scratches his brow. He knows what that look means. "Um….I'm not an escort." 

Bruce almost chokes on his drink and quickly pulls out a handkerchief to wipe away, what dribbled down his chin. "And I would never suggest that you were. I'm sorry, Clark. I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot."

"It's fine." He holds a hand up and shakes his head. In a way, it's kind of a compliment.

"So Clark…what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a bouncer at a honky tonk right on the outskirts of the city. The Thirsty Horse."

"Really?" Bruce snorts. He'd never have guessed a man wearing a suit like that would work in a honky tonk. "Wow. That must be a very hands on job. I bet it gets pretty rowdy in there. A bunch of cowboys in a small building with lots of liquor and women…that's a recipe for disaster."

"Yeah, you're telling me. I've had my share of fists to the face." Both men share a laugh.

**************

Meanwhile far off into the balcony area, Joker watches the two men carefully, feeling jealous as all Hell, of the gorgeous man, talking to his Batsy.

Yes, Joker is well aware that Bruce Wayne is Batman. Bruce however has no clue that anyone has him numbered. Although Joker would never tell a soul. He couldn't risk it. He's nothing without the object of his obsession.

Batman is pretty much all he thinks about lately and when he heard the charming billionaire would be here, he couldn't miss an opportunity to see his Bat.

So far, he's managed to lay low, despite the fact that he sticks out like a sore thumb. First off, his suit jacket is white, and everyone else is in grey, blue, or black, and if that's not enough to draw unwanted attention the bright green hair and silver teeth certainly are. 

He'd been watching people stare at him all damn night, but he makes sure to stay in the balcony, to avoid being spotted by the Bat. So far, so good.

Joker glares down at the two men, watching them laughing, and touching each other's arms, flirtatiously. He rolls his eyes and scoffs before taking a big sip of his champagne.

As his eyes shift away from the two men, he catches a glimpse of someone else. He zeros in on a very tall, dashing man, who so happens to be watching the same two men he was, with the exact same look of contempt for one of them. The question is, which one?

He must get to the bottom of this. Joker slowly pushes his way through the sea of party guests, making his way closer to the mysterious man. The closer he gets, the more he notices how strangely handsome the older man is.

He must be at least six three, wearing a dark grey suit and a silk black, shirt underneath his blazer. The man is stunning and Joker simply must meet him.

Zod's gritting his teeth, staring at Clark and the older and very good looking mystery man. He feels a knot in the pit of his stomach - a feeling he hasn't felt in a really long time…jealousy.

He's quickly snapped out of his trance when an unfamiliar voice, appears next to him.

"Hello there."

Zod turns to his right and feels his mouth fall open when he sees the pale green haired man smiling up at him. He'd never seen anything quite like this guy, nor had anyone else for that matter. Joker was in a class all his own.

"Hello…." Zod replies, sounding confused.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you staring at those two men down there, and I'm curious…do you know one of them?"

The general is taken aback by the nosey question. However, it's kind of nice to have someone to talk to. He's been bored out of his mind for the past two hours. "Indeed, I do."

"Interesting. So is it the dashing older man, or the dreamboat in the glasses?"

Zod chuckles softly. "The one in the glasses."

A sense of relief washes over Joker. Thank God! The last thing he needed was another gorgeous man to fight over Bruce with. "That's interesting. I know the older man he's talking to. That's the famous billionaire, Bruce Wayne."

"Never heard of him. I'm from out of town. How do you know him?"

"Eh, I made out with him once." Joker replies nonchalantly.

Zod furrows his brow and smirks at the strange man. "Really?" He clears his throat, nervously.

"How do you know, hunky Buddy Holly over here?" Joker asks, before taking a big sip of his champagne.

"I took his virginity."

Joker spurts champagne out his mouth, nearly spraying the couple next to them. "I'm sorry…what?" He licks the bubbly liquid off his lips.

"You heard me correctly."

"Um…wow…" Joker was dumbfounded.

"I used to be best friends with his father."

Joker cracks up laughing. His loud cackle causes multiple party guests to turn and look. "Well this just keeps getting better and better….. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…"

"Dru. Dru Zod." He extends his hand to the younger man.

"Dru Zod? What kind of last name is Zod? Sounds like the name of a comic book villain." Joker scoffs.

Zod shoots him a dirty look. "And what's yours?" He scowls.

"Oh, I'll never tell.. But you can call me….Joker." He finally shakes the older man's hand grinning wide.

Zod shakes his hand and furrows his brow. This man just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

The younger man puts his hand on the small of Zod's back. "You know, Dru… I find this whole situation fascinating. Whatta ya say, we get out of here and go someplace a little quieter to talk?"

"Why?" The General gives him a curious look.

"Dru…don't you see? We both want the same thing. I mean you're obviously still hung up on Buddy down there, and I've been after Brucey boy for as long as I can remember. We have notes to compare my friend."

"Hmm…" Zod thinks for a moment. "I suppose that it is pretty crazy, that we would meet like this."

"Yes! Exactly. When opportunity knocks, you answer it."

"Okay, well…where did you want to go?"

"I know a nice little diner where we can talk and get to know each other better." He pats Zod on the back as the two walk towards the exit. "Ya know Dru… I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

****************

"Clark, darling.." Sophie walks back up to her date and grabs him by the arm. "Take me home. It's getting late and my feet are killing me."

"Certainly." He smiles down at her even though he doesn't really want to leave. In the short time he's spent with Bruce, he's already developed a little crush.

"Excellent. I'll call the driver to pull the car around. Bruce, it was truly a pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for keeping my date company."

"Very nice to meet you too Sophie. It was my pleasure."

"Goodnight, Bruce." Sophie pulls out her phone, and turns her back.

"Well…it's been a pleasure Mr. Wayne." The two men shake hands goodbye.

"Indeed it was, Clark. Um…" He places his finger to his lips to think. "What was the name of the bar you work at, again?"

Clark finds himself smirking a bit. He can't help but wonder why Bruce wants to know… Planning to pay a visit perhaps? "The Thirsty Horse." Clark replies with a smile.

"Thirsty Horse…got it. Have a good evening Clark." Bruce gives him a wink before walking off into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two more chapters, that will be posted shortly after this one. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zod meets a cute waitress and Joker hooks it up. This chapter was roleplayed with my Tumblr friend oswaldcobblesnot. Not only did she write for Chelsea the waitress, but she is Chelsea. This OFC is a real person. Special shout out to her, for being such a good sport.

Zod, finds himself staring at the strange man across from him again. He watches the green haired Joker read the menu in front of him - the younger man humming a tune Zod was unfamiliar with. He’s happy that he made a friend. He’s in a strange town, full of people he doesn’t know from Adam, but he feels he may be in over his head with this Joker guy. He does really need a human friend to help show him the ropes. This guy will have to do.

 

The blonde waitress saunters slowly over to the table, her eyes falling immediately onto the green haired man that sat scouring the menu. She raises an eyebrow at his questionable look before settling on the older-looking man.

He was almost unconventionally good looking to her, so she shone her smile his way as she made herself known to the pair. "See anything you like?" She asks, softly drumming her pencil against the notepad she holds in her other hand.

An amused grin crosses Joker's lips, his shiny teeth sparkling under the light of the well lit dining room. He takes notices of the way the young waitress looks at Dru. She's giving the look he did when he first laid eyes on the oddly attractive man. 

A part of him feels a little jealous, territorial if you will. He saw him first, but then again as scrumptious as this tall drink of water is, Joker's heart belongs to Batsy. 

He quickly kicks the older man in the shin, trying to get his attention. Dru hadn't replied, or even looked up at the pretty young girl yet. Zod startles in his seat, shooting the younger man a dirty, what the hell was that for look. Joker clears his throat and nods his head toward the waitress. 

Zod snaps out of his daze, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry. I… I've never eaten any of this. Forgive me." Joker laughs loudly and pounds his palm on the table. Ha, ha, excuse my friend here. He's such a kidder. "Maybe you could be so kind as to recommend something for him…." He leans in close, examining her blouse, trying to read her name tag. "Chelsea?"

 

She thinks for a moment and nods his way, and she runs through the dishes she wants to recommend in her head. Biting her lip, her mind sets on something as she perks up again. "That's okay!" She chuckles.

 

The blonde leans down next to the older man, pointing a finger at the dish she almost always has herself. She tucks a hair behind her ear. "You really want to try a pulled pork sandwich, it melts in your mouth." She's genuinely enthusiastic, glancing toward him as her cheeks flush a shade of pink. "Trust me."

Zod squints at her, like he does everything when he's not sure about something. Her tone and mannerisms seem a little suggestive but Zod feels that can't be right. She's way too young, probably right out of highschool, and Zod has never considered himself good looking even though people have told him he is. He always felt like an oddball growing up. 

The young lady is very lovely. Pretty green eyes, and dimples when she smiles. Her hair is very light. A shade of blonde he'd seen very little of on Krypton. He holds back the urge to touch it. "Um, yes. I'll have that. Thank you." He hands her the menu and flashes a closed mouth smile with a squint. Zod's a very timid man. He doesn't smile much. He looks over at Joker who's grinning, running his tongue over his silver teeth.

 

She takes the menu and props it under her arm as she scribbles the order down on the notepad. The almost shy smile he gives makes her stomach flutter some. She wonders to herself if he's even used to getting attention, which warms her even more. Looking at the green haired man that she somehow can't seem to take fondly to, she tones down the smile some. "Anything for yourself?" She questions.

"Chelsea, I'm a man with a major sweet tooth, so how about a slice of Apple pie, extra ice cream." He smiles and clicks his tongue

 

"Sure." She jots down his order in addition and turns to walk away, back to the kitchen. The blonde glances over her shoulder to check out the man once more. When she reaches the kitchen, the piece of paper is torn off and handed to the chef before she takes a few plates to another table.

 

"Oh, man.." Joker chuckles. "Somebody wants the D."

Zod gives Joker a strange look. "I don't know what that means." 

"Oh, geeze." Joker puts his face in his hand. Did this guy grow up under a rock? He leans in close looking the older man in the eye. "You're dick. She wants to fuck." He bucks his hips up and pulls his arms in, in a pumping motion. A shameless obscene gesture that has the neighboring tables staring and Zod hiding his face in his hands. 

"Could you please not be so crude. People are staring." Zod's face is flushed with red. 

"Oh, so you at least know what dick means. Lovely."

There's a table of drunk teens in the booth behind them that are giggling heavily at this interesting conversation. Making Zod, all the more annoyed.

He lets out a long sigh. "I'm old enough to be her father." He glares at the younger man. 

"Yeah, so. She's young and hot for you. She probably has a daddy kink too." Joker wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

One of the boys at the table behind them shouts out to Zod "Yeah! Get it, daddy!" 

Zod thanks his lucky stars it's two in the morning and there are no kids around. He quickly sits back up, when he sees the young blonde walking back to the table. "You…" he points his finger at Joker. "Behave yourself." Joker throws his arms up and nods his head, in a surrendering motion.

With the tray in hand, she hurries over and places the plates down in front of each of the men, setting the older man's plate down with a grin. "Let me know what you think!" She smiles, giving him a cheeky wink before she walks away. Chelsea surprises herself with how she flirts with him so obviously, but there's something about the man that draws her in.

Zod swallows hard, watching the young girl strut away. He can't remember ever having been flirted with by a girl her age, at least not since he was a teen. 

On Krypton, he was too respected for girls to behave like that. He was the great General Zod. They wouldn't dare. He kind of likes it, but he finds himself at a loss as to how to talk to her. It was different when he was on Krypton. Everyone knew who he was. He exuded confidence. He was powerful and cocky. 

Since being on earth he's been humbled. Nobody knows who he is. For all she knows he's just some pervy old guy.

"I saw that." Joker beams. "You checked out her ass, when she walked away. I can help." He shoves a large forkful of pie into his mouth, as if he's in a huge hurry. 

"Help how?" Zod furrows his brow at the younger man, scarfing his pie. Joker takes a big gulp from the glass of water in front of him, some of it dribbling down his chin. "Just hurry up and eat huh?" He looks at the untouched sandwich in front of Zod. 

 

Zod studies the sandwich for a moment. He's never eaten such a thing. He sniffs it, as Joker watches almost choking on the pie he's trying to chew. Who is this guy? 

He takes a bite and rolls it around in his mouth, a pleased smile on his face. "Mmm". He quickly takes another enthusiasm filled bite, barely chewing it, before taking another. 

Joker shakes his head and continues to shove pie into his face till his bowl is empty. When he's done he pulls money out of his wallet and leans in close, elbows on the table. " Here. Put this in your pocket. It's on me, but we want the lady to think you paid. Just trust me." 

Zod licks his lips and takes it, slipping it in his pocket. "Good. Now I'm gonna leave you two alone, but get up and go to the bathroom first."

Zod looks at him funny. "Why?" 

"Just trust me. Go." He makes a shooing motion at the older man. 

Zod wipes his face with a napkin and gets up. He starts to head for the bathroom, feeling confused.

Joker takes another swig of his water, before motioning for the waitress to come over. "Chelsea." He waves politely, trying not to be obnoxious.

She looks over with a polite expression across her features, dimples just showing through as she smiles toward him. A few steps and she's at the edge of the table, tilting her head. "Is everything okay?" The young blonde gets her notepad ready, in case he has another order. "Can I get you anything else?" She looks down at the carnage that remains on the green haired man's plate.

Joker pats her on the arm, smiling. "Everything is great, thank you. Thanks for the suggestion. He loved it. Scarfed it right up." He leans in closer. "My friend that's with me. Ya know, the tall drink of water with the crazy, but somehow hot, bug eyes…. He's from out of town. Well, so am I. I reside in Gotham, actually. He's from Kansas. Unfortunately, I have a train to catch and have to be leaving, so he has nobody to show him around while I'm gone. It's a shame too. Small town, boy lost in a big city like Metropolis." He grins at her.

She looks slightly baffled, he was setting the two of them up? Giving him a coy grin, "You want me to show him around?" She picks up the empty plates in her hands, so she can return them to the dishwasher. Shifting in her place, she considers the intended offer and she feels that she can't turn it down. "I've just gotta finish up my shift but, I'll be happy to." She returns the plates to the back after adding to the man, "Anything else I can get for you in the mean time?"

Excellent." He says, grinning wide. "Just the check whenever you get a sec. Oh, Listen, don't worry about having to figure out what to say, because, I'll encourage him to ask you. We'll make him think it was his idea, huh? Despite the fact that he's a hunka, hunka, burnin love, he's kind of awkward. He's not really good at talking to girls, so just make sure and be encouraging, with body language and what not."

 

"He's certainly something, you're right about that." Something about the situation has her stomach in little knots, she likes to think that she's pretty confident and so the blonde gathers her thoughts as she sorts her hair. "You got it... Mr?" She holds on her last word to find out his name before giving him a nod of enthusiasm.

 

You can call me, Joker." A wide grin flashes his silver teeth at her. "Oh, and uh… Forgive me if I'm out of line here, but considering he's only in town for a little while… if showing him around, doesn't really mean show him around... I mean, I'm no mind reader, but I'm guessing it doesn't…He's kinda, old school gentleman, ya know. He's not gonna be pushy or grabby, so you might have to give him a little nudge. Ya feel me? If in fact, that's what you're looking for."

 

Chelsea swallows a lump in her throat in response, it isn't exactly what she's going after but then again, she supposes in her mind that she was flirting with him for a reason. 

The strange handsomeness, paired with him being considerably older. Her mind almost screams 'you'll be giving him a nudge, blondie!' Looking away, the blonde gives a smirk and she laughs a little. "Gotcha... Joker." It seems strange saying such a name, but she tries not to question it. "How about that check?"

 

"Great, thank you." He winks. "I'm going to the bathroom for a moment, not ditching out on the check." He laughs. "My buddy insisted on paying. He should be out any sec. You have a lovely night, Chelsea." He gets up and heads for the bathroom. He's gotta go tell Dru, he's got the green light. 

 

She nods and mouths a thank you at him as he leaves. Then she saunters slowly over to her register, totalling up their orders to bring them back the check. She chews on her lip as she does, a smile tugging at her lips. It seems like such a strange yet exciting situation, and the giddiness reels in her mind.

 

Joker runs into the bathroom, bumping into Zod, who is just about to walk out. "Dru.. You're in. I chatted her up while you were in here and she wants you to ask her out. I have to go, but call me." He hands Zod a business card. "We have a lot of stuff to discuss with this whole Clark/Bruce thing. Anyhow, you're welcome. Have fun with the girl." He pats Zod on the back before running out of the bathroom.

Zod stands there for a moment and looks down at the card he's holding. It reads Joker with a phone number underneath, along with poker card Jokers in the corners. "Hmm." He slips it in his pocket and walks out, his stomach in knots as he approaches the table.

 

Catching him heading back, she intakes a sharp breath and along with the piece of paper in hand, she makes her way steadily to the table. There's a noticeable spring in her step, though, and she's pumping herself up. 

It seems like he's going to be tough, but she's one for a challenge. With an obvious lean over the opposite side of the table where his friend once sat, she places the check in front of the man, an opposing innocent smile gracing her features. "There ya are!"

 

"Thank you." He smiles nervously and digs out the money Joker gave him. The bill's only sixteen dollars but Joker gave him two twenties. He hands it to her, running his hand over the back of his neck. "I know it's a little late, but I'm not very tired, despite the long day. When's your shift end?" He looks down at his feet for a moment. It's almost three in the morning. It's pretty obvious, it's a proposition. What else is there to do at three am? It's not like they can have a picnic in the park.

 

She thanks him, looking up into those big eyes that look so lost. The fluttering in her stomach gets more prominent and she checks the small watch she wears on her wrist. "Give me a couple minutes..." She says, "I'll go grab you some change first, and then I'll clock out." Her tongue runs along her bottom lip, wetting it slightly as she turns away.

 

"Oh…" he stops her. "No change." He shakes his head, smiling awkwardly. The kids behind him hooping and hollering. "Get it!" One of them shouts. It takes everything inside him not to turn around, grab that little punk by the shirt, and wipe the floor with him.

 

"Are you sure?" Her eyes widen, "Thank you!" She flushes slightly and makes her way over to put the cash through the register. When she's done, she catches his eye and mouths 'two minutes' at him before nearly rushing to her locker to pick up her jacket and her bag. The blonde bids a goodbye to a couple friends in the kitchen and joins the man once more, looking up at him with an eager grin. "Ready?" She starts, "you could come hang out at my place, if you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice smutty chapter will be up later tonight! I'm on a roll!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This smut is a little more elaborate than the smut between Zod and Clark. The reason is, I wrote that one alone and this scene is roleplayed with the lovely oswaldcobblesnot as herself, Chelsea. Hope y'all enjoy.

Zod sits on Chelsea's couch, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He fidgets nervously, eyes scanning the room, rubbing his sweaty palms over his pants.

Chelsea looks herself over in the mirror, a brief check of her makeup and a spritz of her perfume seems to do the trick. 

With a nod at herself, it's almost like she gives herself a pep talk, calming the nerves that threaten to surface with each moment. When she leaves the room, she walks slowly back to the couch and she asks, "Do you want anything to drink?" 

 

As soon as the lovely blonde steps out, Zod stands up. He was taught to always stand up when a lady either returns to the table or room. Joker wasn't kidding when he said Zod was old school gentleman. 

"No thank you, miss." He clears his throat once more, still nervous as all hell. He gathers himself, trying to snap out of his coyness. Zod walks up to the young girl - standing at six foot three he towers over her, and grabs her by the hips, lifting her up off the floor, with ease. He groans pretending to strain even though he could spin her on his finger like a basketball if he wanted.

 

She lets out a slight squeak in surprise at his movement, her breath hitches as her features are level with his. As she gazes at him, nibbling at her bottom lip, she catches her thoughts. "Forgive my manners," she starts, her arms slowly beginning to wrap around him, "I never asked your name..." Her sentence flowed well, though she thought she may have been distracted by the feeling of his big hands that grabbed her waist with ease.

 

"Dru." His low voice, sounds so casual. Zod tilts his head a bit and lightly takes her lips with his own, letting out a deep sigh. He tastes her lipgloss. It's sweet and sticky and he licks a little off his top lip.

 

'Dru...' The name runs through her mind, it suits him. She closes her eyes, and lets herself give into his featherlight kiss, her fingers trail the back of his neck, up into his hair. She likes how small she feels in his arms, and she wraps her legs around him, making a small attempt to deepen the kiss between them. His lips are soft against hers.

Zod gently penetrates her smile with his tongue, pushing her lips apart for his tongue to slide in. She tastes good, minty. She must have brushed her teeth while in the bathroom. 

Her fingers feel nice on the back of his neck. It makes his skin prickle. He opens his eyes for a moment, and notices the room next to the bathroom. Odds are, it's the bedroom. He carry's her in that direction and as they pass the threshold, he realizes he was right. Turning around, he sits on the edge of the bed, her in his lap.

Her breathing deepens and she keeps herself wrapped around him. The feeling of his tongue pushing against her own sends a wave of heat through her body, and she finds herself shifting on his lap, trying to adjust to the sensation that's moving slowly down to her core. Her hands move to brush against the crook of his neck, gently ghosting lines over his skin. He seems more confident than he was before, and she enjoys him taking control.

 

Zod breaks the kiss and moves his lips down to her jawline, gently nipping at her, dragging his lips across her softly. He's a gentleman to the very core. He has a slow steady hand, a gentle touch. He takes his time. 

His nose runs down her neck and he breaths in deep, taking in her scent. She smells good. Musky and floral. His hand brushes her neck. Her skin is soft and smooth. He hadn't been with a woman in so long, he almost forgot what they felt like.

 

She responds to his touch with a soft gasp that passes her lips quietly. A tilt of her neck allows him better access, and her hands move to his shoulders, down his arms, squeezing gently against the definition she found there. 

His slow pace, paired with his gentle touches has her rocking her hips against him. It's a subtle movement, but gives the friction she needs as the desire builds inside her. 

Her hands begin making their way to his shirt, unfastening the top three buttons to expose the top of his chest. She runs them across, and lets out a small moan.

Zod takes a moment to wiggle off his suit jacket and throws it on a nearby chair. He can tell the young girl's getting antsy, so his legs open just a bit, causing hers to spread also. His hand moves down in between both their legs and up her skirt and he gently palms at her through her panties, feeling a small wet spot develop, soaking through to his fingers.

Unbuttoning the remaining buttons on his shirt, her hands roam his torso with a sense of adventure. Her lips find his neck, spotting gentle kisses across his skin. She lets out a moan in response to the subtle, lingering touches, her breath ghosting over where she's rested in the crook of his neck. It's as if she's surrendered, entire body relaxing in his arms. Her hands slowly trail down his body and a finger traces over his belt before softly moving downward again.

 

Her lips feel plump and soft against his skin. When her fingers reach his belt, his cock twitches in his pants, as the blood rushes to his groin. He's officially fully aroused, his urges becoming more primal. His fingers slide her panties over to the side, and he touches her bare sex, hissing as her wet warmth coats his fingers. A finger slips inside her while the pad of his thumb rubs her already swollen clit.

 

It sends a shiver down her spine, her palm rubbing against the bulge in his pants in rhythm with his movement. Soft whimpers escape her lips before she captures his mouth once more, the kiss becoming hungrier now. The blonde shifts her hand back to his belt, unbuckling it ever so slowly. She likes the way his fingers work her, softer than he would seem.

Zod moans into her mouth while her hand rubs the bulge in his pants. His breathing, becomes more erratic. He appreciates the pretty prize in his lap. A lovely young thing that most men his age would give their right arm for. He's got her, writhing in his lap - her hand grasping him so nicely, giving him the friction he needs so badly. His fingers becoming more wet, and sticky with every second. 

He uses his free hand to slip her blouse up over her head, his other hand still working her. The wet flicking sound his thumb makes as he strokes her turns him on even more. It's too much. 

Zod stands up, picking the girl up with him, turning around and placing her down onto the mattress on her back, taking the opportunity to slip out of his already unbuttoned shirt, letting it hit the floor without a care. He pulls his belt from the loops, discarding it along with his shirt and jacket, pulling his slacks off and crawling down on top of her, now only wearing his tented boxers.

 

With the sight before her she licks her lips as a sly grin touches over her features. His body is well taken care of, she admires every inch of him, running a hand up and down his arm, lingering momentarily against his bicep as she gazes into his eyes. 

Her hand returns to the waistband of his boxers, teasing above for a moment. Taking his hand beside her, she brings it to her lips, her tongue slowly running up his index finger before she takes it into her mouth, sucking softly. She swirls her tongue around the tip of his finger and then pulls off it, her grin becoming almost devilish toward him.

 

Zod swallows hard, a nervous gulp. This girl is different than the women on Krypton, which is certainly not a bad thing. She's more aggressive, but also seems to appreciate his gentlemanly ways. He's probably a lot different than the earthling men she's used to. Zod's never been with a human and never thought he would, but yet, here he is, in bed with one. 

He liked it when her mouth took his finger in. It was strangely satisfying, especially considering the fingers, although used in sexual activity are not sexual organs, but it sure felt like it when she rolled her tongue over it. 

His arousal takes over his senses. His desire grows stronger. Licking his lips, he hooks his fingers into her panties, pulling them off, with a quick felt swoop, and in a matter of seconds her skirt is joining them on the floor. Zod lowers himself, lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. His hand wraps around her outer thigh, holding it still so his lips can work on her inner thigh. He slides his mouth up and down it slow, softy nibbling and dragging his tongue down the quivering flesh.

 

Her head rolls back, a hand wandering down to run through his hair. The sensation has her stomach in knots, and for the shy man she met at the restaurant, he had her writhing beneath him. 

He was more attentive than the men she'd been with, he took time and he made her want more. His tongue edging down her inner thigh was a sensation that sent a heat to her core, his mouth everywhere but where she needed to feel it. 

She trembles beneath him, letting out hushed, satisfied breaths with her pink lips just slightly parted. The hand that tangled in his hair encouraged him on in a way that was gentle, yet wanting. And the blonde trails her free hand down her body.

 

Zod smiles just a tad. He'd been feeling like maybe he'd lost his touch. Grown a little rusty maybe, but the young girls reactions are telling him otherwise. They're reassuring, making his confidence grow.

As his mouth moves farther down, he smells her arousal. Biting his lip, he moves in closer. He must taste her. Hovering over her for a moment - he always likes to live in the moment, take in his surroundings, his tongue leaves his lips and settles on the bundle of nerves in between her folds. It circles around a few times, before moving down to her opening. That's where her juices are at the moment. They're warm and sticky on his tongue. He laps it up letting out a pleased moan, exhaling his hot breath onto her through his nose while his tongue glides all over her damp warmth, thoroughly enjoying her flavor as well as her fingers twirling in his hair.

 

She shudders with a moan, but she's louder this time. More vocal. The hand that is tangled in his hair grips a little tighter. Her hips writhe gently, her toes curl with only one word that can escape her lips. "Dru..." She mumbles, before she looks down, admiring the sight that's there before her. The young girl bites her lip, her cheeks are flushed pink and her free hand runs a trail across her breast.

 

Zod enjoys her moans. They fuel him, making him even more aroused, which he didn't think was possible. His name slipping from her lips makes his cock twitch again and he finds himself grinding his hips into the mattress while he switches his tongue movements from up and down, to side to side - a trick of his, that always had an impact. His erection is painfully hard. He slides his hips a bit faster. He has to. He needs the friction.

 

As she feels a knot tightening in the pit of her stomach, she gives his hair a slight tug. He's driving her wild, but she needs release. "Please..." She whispers, her voice laced with a need for him. Her back arches, and she aches to feel him inside her, his name slipping from her lips once more.

The tug on his hair, is surprisingly pleasant. Again, he appreciates her - the fact that she wants him so badly - the sensual manner she says his name. He gets up for just a second - just long enough to get rid of the boxers that confined him.

A nervousness tugs at him from within, as he slides down gracefully, on top of her. He's a little worried.

Zod's a Kryptonion, with super strength and speed. Still, for only living as an earthling for a few months, he's learned to control his super strength quite well. He's pretty sure, he's got it under control, but he'll have to be extra careful. 

He swoops her lips up, into his own, kissing her softly while he lines himself up with her opening. Her wetness teases the head of his cock, eliciting a groan. His hands unhook her bra, and quickly fling it across the room. He wants to feel her bare breasts heaving into his chest while he fucks her. 

He lowers himself so they're chest to chest, only enough weight so he can feel the warmth of her breasts underneath him. 

His cock pushes in farther, sliding its way up. Immediately being met with her soft inner walls. He waits a moment, holds still - all the way inside her, before he slowly withdrawals and rocks his hips forward, slow but effective. Then the kryptonion starts up a slow, steady rythym, moving his lips back down to her neck once more.

 

The blonde bucks her hips up a little, her legs travelling to wrap around his waist. She moans into his ear, hands gliding down his back before she slowly trails her nails back upward. 

The way his lips feel against her neck is elevated, the feeling is much more intense now. Her tongue darts out to gently lick his earlobe before she nips it softly between her teeth. 

She can't help but roam his body with her hands, he's a sight to behold and she can't get enough of it. She feels safe, and warm with how close he is to her. The pace he chose eliciting sweet words of encouragement from her mouth.

The smooth caresses her fingers give his back, makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His senses heighten, and her inner warmth is engulfing his cock nicely.

Sweat starts to bead in between both their bodies - their chests and stomachs wet and sticky now. His hips grind in and out, rolling to the side a bit each time he's all the way back in, trying to hit that sweet spot. What he lacks, or I guess I should say what he holds back in speed, he makes up for in technique.

He hisses and bites his lip. Something about having a beautiful woman's legs wrapped around you - heels digging into his ass. It does something to him.

Picking up a little speed - still being careful not to get carried away, he thrusts in and out, rolling his hips a bit faster, hissing and moaning louder. He takes a moment to brush her hair out of her face. She's sweaty and it sticks to her forehead. Then continues his motions.

 

The sound of his moans ring through Chelsea's ears, and it's a sound that turns her on further. When the older man hits her sweet spot, she lets out a cry of pleasure, arching her back to push her chest against him to leave no space between them at all.

She kisses his jawline, leaving small nips every so often. "Right there, Dru..." She gasps, gripping onto his shoulders. The way his hips roll and how he fills her entirely paired with the sweat that beads on their foreheads fills her with more passion, her eyes fixated on him.

 

Her praise eggs Zod on. Those green eyes looking up at him certainly doesn't hurt his arousal. He moves just a tad bit faster holding onto her shoulders, helping him go deeper. His eyes start fluttering. She feels so good encasing his cock, it's difficult to think straight. 

He's close, he can feel it. One of his hands moves down to her clit and rubs over it lightly. He continues his movements, just the way she told him to, placing another kiss to her lips.

 

With the added pressure on her clit, she clenches just slightly, feeling her own orgasm building up inside her. The heat becoming hard to ignore. The blonde moans into the kiss, and she reaches her hand around to grip his ass. Her tongue traces his bottom lip, hungry for access. Meanwhile, her other hand reaches between them to ever so gently palm his balls. Her breathing quickens at his faster pace, and her eyes roll at the pleasure.

 

Zod groans loudly when her fingers caress him and her tightness clenches down on his cock. It makes a squelching sound when he slides in and out of her.

Her hand kneading his ass and her tongue tickling his lips pushes him over the edge. His toes curl into the mattress and he manages to fuck up into her a little harder while his spasming cock empties itself into her. His knuckles go pale clinging to the sheets underneath them, as he rides out his orgasm - that tingly heat spreading over his entire nether region.

As her moans get louder, she's gripping him harder and when her orgasm hits, the blonde can only repeat his name. Seeing him come undone makes her buck up into him a couple more times, milking him a little more as she grips her other hand harder on his ass. Her eyes close, her lips part and her expression shows only ecstasy from the feeling of the warmth that's now inside her and already starting to trickle out.

 

Zod's head feels like it's spinning, and he swears he sees stars. The pretty young thing is spasming around him, milking his cock so nicely. The noises she's making keep him turned on even though his cock begins to go soft. 

Nothing quite like hearing a woman squeal underneath you and knowing you're the one causing it. He holds still for a minute - still inside her, trying to catch his breath. His head's all tingly and his heart racing. He's panting and trying to move a little bit. 

They're bodies are kind of sticking together from the sweat. He gives her a long kiss - a thank you, perhaps. He really needed that, and moves off of her, collapsing onto the mattress, running his hands over his tingly, sweaty face.

 

She grins, and then bites her lip, turning on her side to face him. She scans his body, still trying to even out her breathing, and then trails a finger down his arm before planting a small kiss there. 

Her mind races, she's still thinking of how good he felt inside her and her skin prickles at the thought. The girl lets out a content sigh, and props herself up on her elbow.

Zod looks her over. A woman always looks extra beautiful right after an orgasm. They get that pretty glow, and that grin that they couldn't wipe off their face if they tried. "Should I stay the night? And I don't want you to think that I'm asking because I don't want toâ€¦ I'm asking to be polite. See, if I just stay, it's like I'm being presumptuous. If I leave, I'm a jerk. So, I thought I'd ask." Zod feels a bit awkward about it, but he'd rather that than the alternative

 

She gives him a gentle smile before leaning over to rest her head on his chest. "You're more than welcome to stay," she says, "if that's what you'd like to do." 

She likes how he asks. His friend was right about him being a gentleman, and she both admires and enjoys it. She's looking up at him, looking at how relaxed he looks despite the hint of awkward that he shows. And she can't help herself from tracing his features with her eyes.

 

Zod's used to being stared at, but it isn't always in a good way. He's such an interesting looking man. An acquired taste for sure. Strangely attractive to some, creepy looking to others. Although he feels it's safe to assume, her staring is in a good way, considering he's in her bed. 

He smirks just a bit, not trying to be obvious, but he appreciates the silent compliment. He throws an arm around the pretty blonde and pulls her in. He's actually feeling tired. Sleepy and worn out.

She hooks a leg around him, cuddling into him and she listens to his breathing as it calms. "You tired?" She asks, her own eyes becoming heavier. She's comfortably nuzzled into him, feeling so small yet again but in what she feels so be safe arms.

 

"You have no idea. I don't tire easily. I'd say it's been a long day but the truth is, it's been a long few months." He chuckles. "Long story. I'm not too sure how long I'll be in this city, but I sure appreciate having the company of a lovely lady such as yourself." He smiles and gives her hand a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some Superbat smut coming real soon. Y'all hang in there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! Okay guys... I've got one more F/M chapter. When i first started writing this, I intendid for it to be just slash, but I had to write this chapter, because Clark is bisexual and so far, has only been with Zod. I felt it was important for him to at least have one experience with a woman.
> 
> Most of y'all are probably here for the slash, particularly Superbat, so if this isn't your thing, you can easily skip this chapter and it won't effect the rest of the story. 
> 
> This will be the last F/M, so you slash readers stick with me. I have lots of good stuff coming for y'all I promise.

Clark, slips his tie off, discarding it quickly. He is more than happy to get out of it. He always hated wearing them. He was more of a t-shirt and jeans kinda guy, one of the reasons he took a job at a honky tonk. White T-shirt, jeans and a cowboy hat every day. Just his style.

"Clark darling… I'm getting lonely out here all by my lonesome." Sophie calls out from the living room. She's leaned back in a recliner, her high heels lying on the floor, underneath her.

Clark grins and walks out of his bedroom, slipping out of his blazer. "So sorry, gorgeous. I just had to get out of the confines of that damn tie." He sits down on the edge of the coffee table, across from the blonde.

She slips her foot into his lap. "That's alright, darling. You can make it up to me."

Clark licks his lips, looking the older woman over. She has this sexual air about her. She just oozes sexiness. Her voice low and sensual. She makes him nervous.

He's never been with a woman, or a human for that matter. The idea, always frightened him a little. Humans are so delicate and frail compared to him. One wrong slip and she'd be dead underneath him. But he can't just be alone forever. 

Clark did used to practice on a pillow as a teen. Humping it on his bed to see how well, he could control his super strength. He actually did really well but still never tried it on a human.

Now here he is, across from a gorgeous and probably very experienced older woman, her foot and toes wiggling antsy in his lap.

He swallows hard, and takes her foot in his hand, slowly kneading his thumbs into the flesh, just below her toes.

Sophie's head falls back and she feels her arousal coming into play - a slight tingle in between her legs, making her clinch just a bit. Her eyes fixate on the young blue eyed man in front of her. His hands big and warm, rubbing into her aching foot.

This feels amazing but it's not enough. Her clit's throbbing now and it's just too much.

Sophie's not shy. Not at all. She's a very confident and sexual woman. Aggressive and headstrong. She reaches down underneath her skirt, and gently kneads into her mound over her panties. Biting her lip, she watches Clark closely - confidently holding eye contact.

Clark's eyes are the size of saucers. He's never seen such a sight, well…aside from porn that is. He gulps and doesn't even realize that his hands have stopped rubbing her feet. A tingle starting to pool in between his legs.

Sophie's amused. Clark looks like a virgin teen - mouth hanging open - speechless. She smirks and props both her legs up spreading them wide, giving the younger man a better view. 

Her hand slips into the side of her panties, pulling them over to the right, exposing her now throbbing pussy. She hisses when the open air hits her folds.

Clark blinks a few times, taking in the sight of her. He's never seen one in person. Apparently, Sophie's a natural blonde, and he didn't see that coming.

"Would you like to help me out?" Sophie smirks, rubbing her shiny wet clit, shamelessly.

Clark nods and leans in, hand climbing up her thigh, making its way to her middle. She moves her hand for him and shifts in her seat.

He runs his fingertips over the soft, short hairs, running his hand over the entire area, before parting her lips apart, flicking her clit with his middle finger. It's warm and wet and he's suddenly painfully hard.

As distracting as Clark's touches are, Sophie still takes notice of the tent in his pants and is immediately impressed with the size of it. His fingers are giving her a good working but what she really wants in her, is between his legs. 

She wraps her hand around Clark's wrist, and pulls his hand away, standing up quickly and strutting into the bedroom. Of course, Clark follows right behind her.

Grabbing him by the waist, she pulls him into her body, before running her hands over his chest. Before Clark even knows what's happening, she's pushing him, trying to get him down onto the bed. He throws himself back, pretending she's strong enough to push him.

He watches her closely as she slips out of her dress, watching it fall to her ankles. Sophie steps out of it, looking stunning in her black lacy, matching bra and panties, although those panties don't stay on for long. The body on her, has him floored.

She climbs on top of him, straddling his lower abdomen. He feels her wetness on his stomach, even through the fabric of his shirt.

Sophie wastes no time ripping Clark's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He feels like he's in an episode of Desperate Housewives and that's not a bad thing.

His breath hitches when her hands unfasten his belt, and pull it from the loops, followed shortly by his fly being zipped down.lllHe feels so much better having some of the pressure released off his throbbing erection. 

Sophie runs her hand over the large bulge flowering out of the zipper. A soft moan leaves her lips, feeling the hardness under her hand. She's so aroused by the sight of him.

"Dear God, you may be the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

Clark releases a pleased sigh. His hands reach up to her breasts and he runs his thumbs over her hardening nipples. Thirty two years old, and he's just now touching his first boob. He holds back his chuckle. Sophie wouldn't believe him if he told her.

He feels his boxers being tugged down a bit, followed by the warm sensation of Sophie's hand wrapping around his cock.

She positions herself in a squatting position, lining the swollen head up to her entrance. She's antsy. Too antsy to take her time. She slides right down on it and gasps when her pussy slams down on his groin.

Clark is now fully seated inside the older woman - completely engulfed in wet warmth. His eyes flutter wildly. So many thoughts run through his head. It's kind of like losing his virginity twice.

His first and only time was with Zod, and he was being penetrated, not doing the penetrating. He doesn't necessarily think this is better, just different and not in a bad way.

Clark's glad, Sophie's on top and in control. He doesn't really have to worry about hurting her.

She slowly bucks her hips forward, giving herself time to get used to the younger man's girth. Her palms press into his chest, giving her leverage as she gains a little speed.

Clark's fingers slip up under her bra, gently caressing her bare breasts. She feels so good around him, he can't see straight. He feels her inner walls growing more and more moist with every buck of her hips. 

One of his hands moves down to her waist, squeezing her hip bone, helping her move faster, more efficient.

Sophie's full to the brim - the younger man's large cock moving inside her - hitting that spot, every so often, making her gasp and leak like a faucet.

Clark's got a decent sized puddle pooling near his belly button. Her juices are warm and sticky on his skin and it fuels him. 

He places his hands on either side of her hips and lightly lifts her up and down a bit. Not too much force - just enough to give her a little nudge.

It makes all the difference in the world. Sophie's now bouncing around on him nicely, sliding up and hard on his cock, making the bed shake - her inner walls scraping the sides of his shaft with every stroke.

His head falls back onto the pillow. He can't even hold it up to watch her anymore. The sensations in his groin take over his senses. He's so close. He doesn't know how much more he can take.

Just when he thinks it can't get any better, Sophie's moans grow louder, her hips buck wilder, and her walls clench down - contracting around his cock.

Her core grows hotter and hotter, till it feels like it's melting. She presses down on his chest roughly, riding out her orgasm, practically choking the younger man's cock, with the constrictions.

That's about all he can take. His own orgasm hits him quick and hard, his mouth falling open, loud groans escaping. The tip constricts as hot ropes of cum spill out of it and into the blonde on top of him.

His head is spinning - the sides of his face a bit tingly. It all happened so fast, but it was every bit as good as he thought it would be.

"Oh, my…" Sophie runs her sweaty palms over Clark's bare chest, before playfully drumming on it. "You…are something else, Clark Kent.

Clark releases a panted laugh, completely surprised by the praise. Sophie has no idea, he's never done this before and apparently he's done a good job, by some miracle. "Yeah…that was…something else." He moves his draw around, trying to bring back the feeling in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I was wondering if some of y'all would be kind enough to hop on over to my Tumblr ask and give some feedback. I've been getting a lot more reads than I ever thought I would and it would help me out a lot if I knew what y'all love, hate, or want to see happen with this story. My tumblr is gorleska.tumblr.com . This way you can comment anonymously and you don't even have to have Tumblr to do it. Anyway, I've got lots of ideas, and next chapter we'll have some Superbat ( probably just some adorable flirting to start) and some Zod and Joker bromance. Stay tuned guys :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we're going to take a trip back in time to show how Joker learns Batman's true identity. This is why it's all in italics. 
> 
> Also it mentions, Joker and Batman's makeout session that was also mentioned when Zod and Joker met at the party. 
> 
> If you'd like to read about it, I wrote it as a one shot prequel to this. Here's the link http://archiveofourown.org/works/6386536

_Joker's walking around downtown Gotham late at night, hoping to get another glimpse of his Batsy. Nine times out of ten, when the Bat signal goes up, whatever is happening, is usually happening downtown. Hanging around down there is his best bet for running into Batman. Sure enough, he was right._

_As he approaches an alleyway, he hears a ruckus - a scuffle of some sort. He comes to a stop and quietly peeks his head around the corner. A gang of teenage hooligans with baseball bats have ganged up on Batman._

_Despite his impressive fighting skills, sometimes Batman just finds himself largely outnumbered. This is one of those times. There must be at least twenty of them. Well if you count the five, sprawled out, face down on the ground, that is._

_Joker bites his lip, contemplating what to do. He doesn't have near enough bullets in his antique, .32 colt for all of them. But Joker being the reckless, fly by the seat of his pants guy that he is, decides to take his chances._

_Four of the boys are holding the Bat by his arms, while what appears to be their leader, swings a metal bat right to the side of his head - a fatal blow to a regular civilian, but just enough to knock Batman out cold._

_By the looks of it, the teen intends to finish the job. He stands over the unconscious vigilante, and raises his bat up, about to deliver the death blow to the face, when Joker steps into the alley cocking his revolver. "Drop the fucking bat."_

_The boys all look up at the crazed green haired man, unable to believe the sight they were met with._

_Their leader drops his arms back down to his sides, still holding his weapon. "This ain't none of your business, freak. Keep moving."_

_"Like, Hell." Joker moves in closer, calm and collected, showing no fear._

_"Look, clown.. You're not taking our prize. There's a big price on his head and we did all the work. You're crazy if you think we're gonna let you take the credit for our catch. Turn your pasty ass around, and walk away."_

_Joker cackles loudly, causing the boys to stare at him wide eyed. "I'm not in it for the money, you fools. Batsy's a friend of mine and you're not taking him anywhere."_

_"Hmm." The boy smirks. "What's gonna happen when you run out of bullets?"_

_Joker shrugs. "Well…the question isn't who will win this fight. The question is…are six of your men willing to die, so you can win a cash prize? Hmm?"_

_The kid holding the bat squints at him. "If we all bum rush you, chances are you won't get six shots off."_

_"If I were anyone else, you'd be right. But I'm not. You don't know who you're messing with, kid. Not only am I quick, but I'm an amazing shot."_

_"Bullshit." The kid says, crossing his arms._

_Joker lets out a sigh and in a split second, points his gun at the boy farthest away, by the dumpsters and pulls the trigger. Hits him right between the eyes. The kid's dead before he hits the ground - before his fellow "friends" can even blink._

_They watch his body fall to the pavement - mouths all agape, dropping their bats and scattering like cock roaches._

_A pleased grin spreas across Joker's face as he slips the gun back in his coat pocket. He struts over to the Bat lying unconscious on the ground and crouches down next to his body._

_Biting his lip, he grabs the mask by the ears, slowly pulling it off of his Batsy's face. His eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the man behind the Bat. He always knew, Batsy would be handsome, but he had no clue, just how perfect he would be._

_Joker stares down at the man, he's been pining for, for months now. He's beautiful, lying there unconscious and vulnerable - a state he's never seen the Bat in before. He looks like an angel and Joker can't help but reach down and swipe his hand over the perfectly chiseled face._

_He sighs and closes his eyes, savoring the moment. He realizes now, that he's not just infatuated with the Bat… He loves him…he knows it now. Without Batsy, he's nothing._

_Joker's thumb swipes over the bat's plump lips, and he wants nothing more than to lean down and give them a kiss._

_He knows it's a little wrong considering, Batsy is unconscious, but Batsy did makeout with him once before, conscious and willing, and Joker just can't help himself. Those beautiful lips are just calling his name._

_He leans down - hands on Batsy's chest, and places his lips to his, ever so softly. No tongue, nothing fancy. He just needs to feel them - taste his Bat.They're just as soft as he remembers._

_Joker nuzzles his nose to Batsy's, delivering light, soft kisses to his still mouth enjoying the feel of his Bat's breath blowing against his upper lip. He could stay like this forever - cuddle up and fall asleep on Batsy's chest, but he knows eventually someone will come along and see them, so he sits back up on his knees and slips the mask back on his Bat._

_He can't leave the Bat passed out in an alley. Someone could kill him or take his mask and reveal his identity, then there'd be no more Bat, and Joker can't be having that._

_Placing both hands on either side of Batman's face, Joker lightly pats his cheeks, trying to bring him out of it. "Batsy?" He slaps a little harder. "Bat..syyy. Come back to me now."_

_He smiles, watching the Bat's face twitch as he starts to come to. He snaps his fingers in front of the vigilante's face. "Batsy, ya with me."_

_Batman opens his eyes, flinching when he sees the green haired man gazing down at him. "You again?"_

_"Well don't sound so excited." Joker rolls his eyes. "You're getting old, Batsy. This is the second time, I saved your life. I think you need a sidekick or at least a gun. Sheesh."_

_Batman slowly sits up, shaking his head. He hops up of the ground, dusting himself off. "I suppose, you'd like another favor…" He smirks._

_Joker chuckles lightly. "Well…actually, yes. I'd like you to go home, take off that getup and go to the hospital. You took a baseball bat to the face. Technically you should be dead."_

_"Hmmm. Well, I'm Batman, so… I think I'll be fine."_

_Joker shrugs. "Suit yourself. "I'll bring you flowers every week, after you slip into a coma." He snorts as he starts to walk away._

_"Joker?" Batman calls out, grabbing him by his wrist, making Joker turn around, giving him a funny look. "Thanks."_

_Joker sneers and nods. "Don't mention it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short. More to come. Got some Superbat for ya ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Batjokes. Sorta ;)

Joker leans back in his swivel chair - hands behind his head, feet propped up on the desk. He's just gotten home from the gala, and has shed himself of his suit, now wearing nothing but his slacks.He'd been walking around that boring party for too long. Now it's time to wind down a bit. 

He's poured himself a cognac, trying to calm his nerves. Seeing his Batsy flirting with that gorgeous man, has got him all worked up - riddled with jealousy. 

Hanging out with Zod, had helped a little. He was a pretty handsome distraction and a very interesting guy to have a conversation with, but now they've parted ways, and Joker's alone with his own thoughts. Particularly the thoughts of a certain tall, winged vigilante.

Batman has been the object of his obsession for months now. He'd always had a fascination with the Dark Knight, but it's become stronger as of lately.

As if their make out session in the rain wasn't enough to fuel the fire, Joker recently getting a peek of the man under the mask certainly was and seeing Batsy tonight, completely out of costume, as himself - Bruce Wayne, and in a suit no less…has really had an affect on him. It would do him some good to put the jealousy out of his mind, and focus more on, how dashing Brucey looked in that Armani suit. Just thinking about, started a tingle in his groin.

Joker slips his legs off the desk and leans back as far as he can, letting out a sigh as he palms over his hardening cock. He hisses when he feels it start to come alive.

He slips the button of his slacks through the loop, and slides down his fly, opening his pants up, relieving the confining press of the tight pants.

His hand slips into his boxers, reaching down grasping hold of his stiff member with one hand, and holding the elastic of his underwear up with the other. He carefully slips the large appendage out, and lets it go, making it spring forward a little bit when he tears his hand away.

Joker wraps his his hand around the shaft, curling his fingers into a fist. He looks down, drizzling his saliva onto his cock, running his hand down it, spreading the slickness over his erection.

He closes his eyes, trying to decide on what he'll fantasize about. There's so many things he'd like to do to his Bat, it's hard to concentrate on just one.

His mind wonders what Batsy…or, well..Bruce is doing right now. Considering Bruce had been drinking at the party, he's most likely not running around downtown Gotham in a bat suit. No, no. He's probably at home, lying around in his boxers. That sight alone could get Joker off.

What if Bruce were doing the exact same thing right now? What if he was tenting his boxers, thinking about Joker? How would he do it?

Joker loves how tall his Bat is, so he imagines him standing up - leaning against a wall, in nothing but his boxers, tugging his erection through the silky material. Oh, what a sight that would be.

The green haired man fists his cock, thinking about it - thinking about how hot it would be if Brucey were watching him right now - watching him stroke himself while thinking about him - stroking his own self too.

It's too much. He swipes his thumb over the swollen head, before bringing his fisted hand down and back up - down again, till he feels the bottom of his fist, smack him in the balls.

Twisting his wrist roughly, he pumps up and down vigorously, smelling the saltiness of his slicked up cock, that was covered in his own saliva. 

He remembers how good the Bat's tongue tasted - how warm and slick it was in his mouth. Then of course he can't help but think what else of Bruce's would feel good in his mouth.

Eyes closed, head back, pressing his lips together, moaning, he imagines taking Bruce into his mouth. Joker can almost feel his lips wrapping around the Bats shaft…almost hear the slurping sounds he'd make, enjoying every stroke.

Joker twitches and squints his eyes shut, as his slick, warm hand glides up and down the length of his throbbing, swelling cock. In his head, he's catching hot ropes of Batsy's cum in his mouth, licking what didn't make it into his mouth, off of his red, swollen lips. 

That thought pushes Joker right off the edge. His eyes squint shut, tightly as the delightful tingle of his orgasm hits him - spreading through his ball sack and up his shaft, squirting out the spasming head and into his fingers. 

His breath is heavy, his chest heaving. Joker feels overheated - tingly all over. He also feels relieved and relaxed. Of course this was the whole point of his solo session - to clear his head. Mission accomplished.

Joker shakes his head, trying to gather himself. He gets up off the chair and throws himself face down on the bed, feeling his exhaustion hit hit him like a ton of bricks.

He lets out a heavy sigh into his pillow, about to try and drift off, when he feels his pocket vibrating. Who on earth was calling at this hour?

He huffs and pulls the phone out of his pocket, placing it to his ear. 

Joker: "Thrill me."

Zod: Um…is this Joker?"

Joker: "That's what they call me."

Zod: "It's Dru."

Joker immediately sits up in his bed. Excited to hear from the tall stranger so soon.

Joker: "Well hello, handsome. That didn't take you long. Not that I'm complaining though. How'd things go with the waitress?"

Zod: "Hmm." Zod, chuckles softly. "I'm still at her apartment."

Joker: "What? Why the hell are you on the phone with me then?"

Zod: "Well, she's sleeping pretty hard at the moment. I woke up a little while ago, and couldn't go back to sleep. Just thought I'd call and say thanks. I, uh..needed that."

Joker: "Glad to be of service. So, you think we could get together tomorrow? If you're not still knocking boots with blondie, that is."

Zod: "Yes, I'll be available tomorrow evening."

Joker: "Splendid."

He rolls over onto his back, grinning. Things are looking up for the clown prince of crime. Not only has he had a few close encounters with the object of his obsession - his Bat, but he's also made a new friend - someone who feels his pain - someone who may even be his new partner in crime…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, next chapter will be all Superbat. Stay tuned ficcers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think. Smut in the next chapter, and some Superbat and Batjokes in the very near future. Stay tuned! Oh, and Chelsea will not interfere with Clark and Zod. Her appearance was a cameo.


End file.
